


【普羅米亞】初戀的感覺(加里)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 加里 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 逆轉auAbo
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 7





	【普羅米亞】初戀的感覺(加里)

**Author's Note:**

> Just because we love each other  
> 裡面收錄的篇章，現在釋出  
> 望食用愉快

加洛提莫斯是個Alpha，燃燒者中Alpha是很常見的性別，因此他從來沒見過Omega也是正常的事情了，在燃燒者中一般都是雙A或是AB搭配，很奇怪的就是燃燒者從來沒有Omega，而他從來沒有想過自己有一天能夠和"傳說中"的Omega在一起。

「Boss！今天我們還是要去找救火隊的碴嗎？聽說他們來了個新人！」「是啊！據說是個小少爺！難得一見的Alpha呢～」坎羅和梅斯興奮的說著自己找來的情報，救火隊由於要正面與燃燒者對上，又要給救援民眾安全感所以一項都是招收Beta，Alpha的方面更少了只有隊長伊格尼斯才是難得招收的Alpha因為他的荷爾蒙氣味是不具攻擊性並且帶有安撫性質的檀香味，然而現在救火隊又招收了一個新Alpha？還是個精緻的小少爺？  
「說那麼多幹什麼？」加洛跨上重機，「走了！」火焰像一條長長的毯子，鋪天蓋地的鋪上普羅米波利斯，早已被揭露出做人體實驗的司政官如今有名無實，旗下的佛塞特集團由於司政官的罪行被迫停止營業與實驗，如今已被多家公司吞併，手下的冰凍警備隊是唯一存在並且足以威懾政敵的團體，也是古雷仍保有司政官名號的原因；普羅米波利斯如今陷入了詭異的平衡狀態，揭穿真相的燃燒者在普羅米波利斯放火挑釁但是不傷害任何普通民眾，而救火隊四處救火安撫民眾。

「伊格尼斯！你們救火隊什麼時候墮落了啊？！連這種小孩也招收？」「廢話不要那麼多！里歐弗提亞！我的名字！你給我記住了！」「嘖！加洛提莫斯。」「我記得你！燃燒者的首領！就是你揭發了古雷的罪行。」「嗯？又一個佛塞特擁護者？」「我不是…。」「小孩！你說什麼？」「我說我不是！我不是古雷的支持者！還有我叫里歐弗提亞！說過一次就該記得了啊！加洛提莫斯！」

跟里歐的第一次見面並不是那麼順利，但是衝動和順利無關，等加洛回神他已經扛著里歐回了燃燒者的休息地；嘴被堵上了，手腳也被特殊的火焰綁著，里歐被重重摔在地上，黑暗的山洞裡只有他和加洛還有燃燒著的燃燒者火焰，濃烈的雪松味填滿了整個山洞，"是加洛的味道！"里歐想。

在古雷的罪行還未揭發之前，里歐都是一個崇拜他的小Omega，富裕的家庭因為燃燒者的大火毀於一夕，雖然剩下的財產仍舊能讓里歐生活一輩子但是他卻永遠失去了親人，當時第一個趕到現場的就是古雷，他抱起了被寵物犬叼著出來昏迷的小孩，嘴角有一絲得逞的笑容；里歐家的財產成了他成立佛塞特集團的資本，古雷讓里歐相信救了他的是他甚至因此留下了後遺症，他心安理得的用起了里歐的財產，只需要偶爾給這個失去親人的小Omega一點照應……，直到加洛揭發了古雷，之前的一切成了笑話，里歐抱著寵物犬過世之後毛毛做的布偶偷偷流下了眼淚…。

「喂！你真的是Alpha嗎？」他移開堵在里歐嘴上自己的衣服「有什麼話趕快說！」里歐忽視了自己身上升高的熱度，只以為是燃燒者火焰帶來的，加洛湊上前仔細在里歐的脖頸嗅聞，過於強烈的荷爾蒙侵襲了里歐的全身，他的身體逐漸癱軟，"怎麼…怎麼會這樣…，我…是要變成燃燒者了嗎？"「你…你是Omega？！」里歐已經完全倒了下去，濃烈霸道的玫瑰香衝斥了整個山洞，「O…Omega？」里歐的聲音如今聽起來十分無助，他從來沒有經歷過發情期…或是像現在一樣被一個Alpha荷爾蒙侵襲導致的發情，他想起來古雷每個月給他寄來的奇怪營養品…，想起了當初是古雷告訴他他是Alpha…，脖頸不受控制的仰高，空虛的感覺突然襲擊全身，熱…好熱…腿間開始潮濕了起來。

加洛取回了燃燒者的火焰束縛，抱住了手腳纏上他的里歐，他抱起人往山洞內走，柔軟的床上淺髮的Omega的發情期來的又洶又急，熱潮燒沒了他的意識，他現在只想…只想什麼呢？他抱住加洛伸過來的手下意識的不想讓他離開，雙腿夾上了加洛的腰，腿間的濕潤沾濕了加洛的褲子，加洛按住了里歐開始脫他的衣服，里歐小貓似的哼著用腿心蹭蹭加洛置於腿間的膝蓋，「嘶__。」加洛扯掉了身上的衣服找到了里歐腿間熱軟濕潤的穴口，他扶著粗大的陰莖按在穴口，另一隻手挑起里歐的下巴「記住！我是你第一個Alpha！也是最後一個！」沒有任何的擴張，巨大的肉棒就這樣進入Omega濕熱的通道，發情期帶來的水液依舊不足，里歐艱難的吞著加洛的巨大，他從情熱中清醒了一瞬，霸道的拉下加洛接吻，穴道緊緊纏繞進來的陰莖吸吮，加洛動了，「啊…嗯…哈啊…。」這就是Omega嗎？加洛奮力在恨不得他長久留在裡面的通道抽插，內壁上每一吋皺摺插到了都能引起里歐不同的呻吟，白皙的肌膚如今染上了一層紅，紅艷的乳頭沒有人吸就挺立在胸膛上，嘴唇像嬰兒吸奶一般找到乳首，吸吮、舔弄著，另一隻手騰出來捏玩另一邊，雙腿拉的更開，"陰莖又大了。"里歐迷糊的想，快感淹沒了他的理智，他只會不停的大聲呻吟，肥厚的環口被青年頂到，里歐瑟縮了一下。  
「…是里歐的生殖腔嗎？」微開的生殖腔像一個明晃晃的誘惑，誘惑加洛頂進去，誘惑加洛狠狠在裡面射滿他的種子，誘惑加洛標記里歐，成為他獨屬的Omega，里歐沒有回答，他已經無法回答了，霸道的玫瑰味如今聞起來甜膩的醉人，加洛抓著里歐的腿曲起按到胸前，陰莖同時不停用力的撞擊環口，「嗯…啊…啊…啊…哈…啊！」「進…進去了里歐…，溫暖的巢穴讓加洛本能的只想標記，陰莖成結了，粗大的肉棒在狹小的生殖腔裡小幅度的晃動，「里歐…做我的Omega吧…。」低語在耳邊滑過，里歐清醒了一瞬間「不要…啊…哈啊…啊…啊＿！。」加洛完全標記了里歐，大量的精液滿滿的射入生殖腔，巨大的結牢牢制止了里歐想逃走的動作，淚水從眼角滑落沒入髮間，里歐不知道為什麼自己會哭，明明很舒服的啊…。

「加洛提莫斯！進來洗你兒子的尿布！」「里歐！我們再生一個吧！」「滾！」

-END-


End file.
